kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Chisame Hasegawa
Chisame Hasegawa (長谷川 千雨, Hasegawa Chisame) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 25th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, she is the grumpy, unsocial computer hacker of the class, intentionally isolating herself due to her dislike of freaks and weirdos. However, Chisame secretly lives a double life as the famous web idol Chiu (ちう, Chiu), where she can be popular without putting up with the local idiots. Her logical nature eventually figures out the secrets of Mahora Academy and her teacher Negi Springfield. Biography Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A At the start of the story, Chisame tries to avoid any and all interaction with the class as much as possible. The only time she has any real notice is as the only open critical voice over the selection of the ten-year old Negi Springfield as their new teacher, asking Shizuna Minamoto if she is actually serious about the decision. Outside this comment, Chisame mostly kept to herself and intentionally ignored or avoided anything in regard to her class. It is only after the success of Negi's English teachings to become a full-time homeroom teacher for 9th Grade that Chisame finally gets within Negi's notice, showing off her aggravation to the point that her teacher becomes concerned about her contrary behavior. It is the same behavior that makes Negi also discover Chisame's double life as Chiu, making the young mage attempt to help her get over her avoidance of her classmates... but embarrassing her in the process by sneezing off a bunny outfit she was wearing for her website. After that incident, Chisame's commentary both regarding the stupidity of her teacher and of her fellow classmates began to pick up, with her making comments on the slightest stupidity of her fellow students and for "the ten year old". Yet as Chisame remains the same, the weirdness she witnesses begins to increase, including an assault by the youkai of Cinema Village in Kyoto and the ambush of the Slime Sisters under the command of Graf Herrman. Ignoring the weirdness, she begins to make logical conclusions that were by no means anything at all supernatural. Yet at the same time she continues to get occasionally coerced into "joining the crowd" or bringing her cynicism under control, particularly due to the bizarre psychology of the nurturing Chizuru Naba. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Although initially appearing to have no connections in regard to the Mahora Festival, Chisame in actuality is connected to an unscheduled event Negi finds time to join in: a special underground costume contest (also participated by Ayaka Yukihiro and Makie Sasaki, unknown to the hacker/idol). Though initially with a massive stage fright (though she can perform easily in private in her Chiu persona, performing in public and without her glasses is a different matter), a strangely appealing psychological breakdown is judged as "in character" for her performance and considered moe, making Chisame an unexpected winner. After the contest, Negi gives Chisame a courtesy ticket to the Mahora Fighting Tournament. Though initially hesitant towards going, she decides to check it out regardless. Though initially skeptical, and desperate to rationalize the events of the Martial Arts Tournament, Chisame deduces that Negi is a mage while conversing with him and Chachamaru Karakuri while watching the Tournament. During a later conversation with Chachamaru, she considers forming a probationary contract with Negi. Though she immediately said that she was just joking, events quickly pull her in that direction. During this time, she is reduced down to a 10-year-old due to the Age-Deceiving Pills. She initially refuses to try one when Negi offered it to her, but Chachamaru pops it into her mouth. Chisame comes to like her new appearance and decides to use pictures of herself as Chiu's little sister on her webpage. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mahorafest Eventually, Chisame and some of the girls are trapped in the future after Chao Lingshen had succeeded in her plan to reveal magic to the world. Though still reluctant about accepting the concept of magic, she joins the other girls in Negi's rescue and return to the third day of the school festival. Powers and Abilities *'Hacking Ability': She is able to hack into large databases using nothing more than a laptop computer, and is able to put up firewalls and other protection programs to a certain extent (though she needs to use her pactio artifact against more formidable opponents such as Chachamaru). She can cross-reference articles and other sources of information, which she later uses to deduce Negi's identity as a mage and the existence of magic. *'Pactio': Idolum Virtuale (lit. Virtual Idol): Her artifact is called Sceptrum Virtuale (lit. Virtual Spectrum). It is a heart-topped staff, similar to a weapon used by magical girls. The first display of the artifacts abilities was when used in conjunction with her laptop PC, it allows her and anyone within her vicinity to enter cyberspace, upon which she can internally hack into systems using her computer knowledge to put a stop to any opponent. However, their physical bodies remain in the real word in a kind of trance-like state. Most likely, it is their astral forms which enters cyberspace. Additionally, Chisame is supported by seven virtual 'electronic spirits,' which are seen as talking, long-tailed mice. They wanted Chisame to give them names, but she didn't want to be bothered with such a task and left their names up to Makie. Their names (which are all food puns) are as follows: Kincha, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafu, Negi, Daiko, and Shirataki. They aid Chisame in her battle with Chachamaru in cyberspace by downloading data, and watching out for any kind of viral attacks. The mice can also manipulate data from other computers, which allowed Chisame's webpage to become the number one Net Idol page on the Internet. They also have the ability of appearing in the real world, but only as long as an electronic device such as a computer or cell phone is active nearby and has enough power. If not, then the mice go into hibernation mode to save energy. As the series of progressed she was able to artifact Chisame was able to destroy an illusionary prison wirhout the need to go into cyberspace by simply communicating and managing the electronic spirits. By the time they have returned to the real world she was able to hack into other people's artifacts and use them as her own, although this may be limited to the more electronic or scientific artifacts, like Chachamaru's. *'Technological Genius': Chisame has created her own net idol webpage and currently stars herself as Net Idol Chiu. She is well versed in using image-enhancing programs such as Photoshock and digital cameras to make herself look more enticing. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A